Perceptions
by hanakazari
Summary: Kalasin arrives in Carthak for the first time. Her perceptions into her new life and her husband to be. [05: Wounds, crows and marzipan.]
1. Arrival

A/N: Assuming that Kalasin is roughly the same age as Keladry, this story begins while Kel is eighteen, in the space between her becoming Lady Knight and heading off to the border. Since I currently do not have Emperor Mage with me, some of the details about Carthak may be wrong, so please bear with me. Also, it was difficult to add up Kally's time in Tortall, so details there are also probably wrong as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall or any of the characters. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.

-

**Arrival**

-

As the Tortallan ship sailed into the harbour of the capital city of Carthak, eighteen-year-old Kalasin of Conté stood on the deck of the ship, watching as they approached her new home. Sapphire eyes and coal-black hair, along with her magnificent silk embroidered gown marked her as one of the Conté line, Tortall's ruling family. She viewed the shore with a level gaze, but though her features were composed, her thoughts were not.

Seven years ago, she had dreamed of becoming the first female page since Alanna. The idea had already been in dispute, Kalasin being the oldest daughter of the monarchs and an important opportunity for Tortall to establish connections to other countries. Under strong advice from Lord Wyldon, the training master, Jonathan had decided that the hazardous life of a knight was not suited to his daughter, and although it had endangered his relationship with both his wife and oldest daughter, he eventually managed to talk Kalasin out of it.

Four years later, the Emperor of Carthak sent a request for Kalasin's hand in marriage, causing further conflict in the royal family. Though both Thayet and Jonathan loathed the idea of sending their daughter to distant Carthak, it had been an offer too significant to turn down. As well as that, tensions on the border with Scanra were already developing and they needed the support of their wealthy, powerful neighbour.

Jonathan and Thayet had talked over the idea seriously with Kalasin, who, although loath at first to consider leaving her home, realised that sooner or later such an arrangement would be inevitable. Both Daine and Alanna had assured her that Kaddar was a decent man who was slowly but surely bringing reform to Carthak, which despite Daine's attempts, still dealt in slavery. As Empress, Kalasin would have a great deal of power and could help speed the change. Kalasin had accepted the marriage.

Even with her consent, it had taken a further two years for Jonathan and his ambassadors to negotiate and cement the marriage treaty, time that Kalasin spent with the Countess at King's Reach, being drilled in Carthaki customs and etiquette, as well as gaining a basic grasp of Old Thak, the language used by scholars and universities, and doing detailed studies of Carthaki history, which would be essential to her understanding of Carthaki politics.

She had spent a short amount of time on Progress with her brother and his wife-to-be, who appeared to be getting along well. She'd hadn't had the chance to formally meet Keladry, who was now a Lady Knight, but she's caught glimpses of her, giving demonstrations of fan toss with the Yamani ladies, jousting in matches and serving at banquets. She seemed to be competent at everything she did, and had a quiet kind of self-confidence Kalasin wished she could possess.

This was Kalasin's first trip to Carthak. In most other countries, the arrival of the bride-to-be would begin with a Progress of the nation, in which the lands would be toured and she would be introduced to the Carthaki people. However, due to the extensiveness of the Empire, it had been calculated that it would take far too long for such an event to be carried out. (It had taken Roald and Shinkokami four years to travel around Tortall, which was quite a bit smaller than Carthak.) Adding to the problems, there would be no succession ensured and rich as the Empire was, sustained progress would also cost a great deal of the Empire's wealth. Instead, Kalasin would spend three months at the embassy familiarising herself with the country and its people, after which she would be married to Kaddar.

It would be during this time that she would pick the young noblewomen would join the Carthaki court to serve as her ladies-in-waiting. This was one of her mother's practical ideas – after all, why force a dozen reluctant nobles to abandon their lives and learn Carthaki behaviour when there was already an embassy in Carthak, fully staffed with capable women who were confident in the southern land's customs? The only drawback would be that Kalasin would not have any close friends among the women, which was something Thayet worried about. Nevertheless, the princess had dismissed that thought. All her childhood friends were already immersed in their own professions, married, or members of the royal family, and could not be spared. They would only be present for the wedding in three month's time, and would leave soon after that, along with the Tortallan delegate that had accompanied her here. Kalasin would be alone in Carthak.

Kalasin sighed almost inaudibly and leaned against the rail. There was nothing more she could do, except for try to live up to her parents', Kaddar's, and Carthak's expectations and hope for the best.

While she had been reminiscing, the ship had sailed completely into the harbour and was now preparing to dock. Looking out, Kalasin saw that there was a Carthaki delegation awaiting them, mostly made up of members of the Imperial Court, as well an imposing figure that was the Emperor himself.

The ship docked smoothly, with the sailors coming to stand at attention on the deck. Ramps were lowered and the heralds announced the arrival of the royal envoy. Acting according to custom, they were followed by her father's highest representatives, then it was Kalasin's turn. As she stood at the top of the ramp, she hesitated. Not for the first time, she felt apprehensive of this foreign land. What kind of life would await her here?

The Carthaki nobles gathered on the docks watched her silently, inspecting their Empress-to-be. Kalasin lifted her head slightly. She represented Tortall. This was their first impression of her, so even if she didn't feel it, she had to appear confident.

Kalasin took her first step off the boat and onto Carthaki soil. The sun shone high overhead, burning her unprotected skin. The air felt unnaturally warm, and when the wind blew, it was hot and filled with the smell of the sea and exotic spices. In the background Kalasin could hear the cries of foreign birds and animals. She felt the pressure of dozens of eyes upon her.

For all the plans and arrangements, Kalasin had never felt more unprepared in her life.

-


	2. Making Acquaintances

**Making Acquaintances**

-

"His most serene Majesty, Emperor Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat, head of House Khazoi, Prince of Siraj, Duke of Yamut, Count of Amar and First Lord of the Imperium," the herald pronounced to the assembly of nobles gathered on the docks. Kalasin stood at the head of the Tortallan delegate, with the nobles of the Imperial Court gathered behind them. At the herald's proclamation, both Carthaki and Tortallan nobles sank into bows and curtsies, Kalasin among them.

Kaddar acknowledged them with a nod of his head, and the herald then gave the titles of Kalasin. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Kalasin of Conté, first daughter of His Majesty, King Jonathon VI of Tortall, and his Queen, Thayet the Peerless."

Kalasin stepped forward and curtsied deeply once again before meeting Kaddar's gaze. He looked imposing in full Imperial Court costume, which was accompanied by a large assortment of jewellery on his fingers, wrists and feet. He looked serious but smiled at Kalasin as she stood in front of him. "Welcome to Carthak, royal cousin. We are honoured that you have agreed to grace our Court with your presence."

"I am honoured to be here, your Majesty." She stood there awkwardly for a moment, then at a subtle signal from one of Kaddar's ministers, bowed her head and with some relief retreated to the side, so her father's officials could greet the Emperor. She hated situations like this, when on the surface, you exchanged greetings and smiles, but never really said anything important, or learned anything about the person at all. Two years of training in proper etiquette had tempered this dislike, but Kalasin was reminded of it ever time she took part in Court life, and once again in Carthak.

Even so, Kalasin could not suppress a small sigh of relief as the presentation ended and the last member of the delegate fell in behind her. Kaddar gestured and one of the men who stood by his throne came forward. "This is Lord Isaaru of Aminar, the head of the Tortallan embassy in Carthak. He will escort you to your accommodation and provide for you during your stay at the embassy." Isaaru bowed.

Kaddar added, "We have also arranged for a tour of the Imperial Palace and the University tomorrow, or later, if you prefer. Myself or my sister Nadereh will be happy to show you some of the sights." Kalasin looked up, startled. She had known that someone would do the obligatory tour and show her and her officials around Carthak, but she hadn't expected that the sister of the Emperor, or even Kaddar himself, would bother with such a duty. Then she realised – this was an opportunity for the two of them to get to know one another before the wedding. Kalasin sighed in relief. With all the dignity and procedure surrounding the two royals, she was worried that she would be getting married to a stranger.

Kalasin nodded in assent and curtsied once again, then followed as Isaaru led them to the waiting carriages.

-

It was a short ride to the embassy, which was located close to the new Imperial Palace, recently rebuilt due to Daine's rage through the palace eight years ago with an army of long-dead dinosaurs in tow. Even so, the new palace looked magnificent, sprawling over the western bank of the River Zekoi. Even as a princess of a large, prospering nation, Kalasin felt awed by the display of power and wealth.

There were people waiting to greet them by the entrance to the embassy. Most looked to be staff, but there were five nobles at the head of the party – three men and two women. They were all dressed in Carthaki-style garments, and Kalasin assumed they must be the head of staff at the embassy. As she stepped out of the carriage, Lord Isaaru introduced Jamin to her as his chief assistant, and Ched, Vin, Haid and Keela, the younger members, as lesser heads of staff.

While they had been talking, footmen and maids (not slaves, Kalasin was relieved to note) had unloaded their trunks from the carriages and were now carting them inside the embassy. "You Highness, I am sure you and your escort must be tired from your journey here," Isaaru said politely. He summoned one of the maids, then said, "Viriya will show you to your quarters, if you wish to retire until the afternoon refreshments."

"If my lady will follow me?" the maid curtsied, then headed down the main hall. Kalasin followed her up flight of stairs and through the twisting hallways. It was a large building, mostly constructed in a Carthaki style, with emphasis on reds and vertical lines. However, there was a strong Tortallan influence in the decoration, with scenes of Tortallan birds and forests decorating the walls, which suited the nature of the structure.

"Just through here, if my lady pleases." The maid opened a door to the left, with a Kalasin's name and titles engraved into the pewter door plate. _Very helpful for an assassin, _Kalasin thought dryly.

Maids were unpacking her trunks already, hanging out and pressing her gowns so they wouldn't crumple. Others set out cosmetics and face paints on the dressing table, ready for use. Kalasin stepped past them and into the room, inspecting her new quarters. The floor was made of cool white marble, which, unlike carpet, did not retain heat. Oil paintings depicting mountain scenes hung from the walls, and the furniture was well-made and comfortable. Activating her Gift, Kalasin also found that there were strong protection magics in the walls. Despite the rather conspicuous nameplate on the door, it seemed they were taking no chances with the health of their future Empress.

A wide window on the far side of the room let air circulate around the room. Kalasin went to stand by the window, looking out at the scene below her. From here, she could see the Imperial Palace, glimmering in the midday sun, and the boats and ships sailing on the River Zekoi.

Though she knew she would enjoy her stay at the embassy, Kalasin only had to look out the window to be reminded of how far away from home she was.

-

Two hours later, Kalasin emerged from her rooms in a fresh dress, feeling slightly more refreshed. Her hair had been rearranged and styled with ruthless efficiency by a maid, in a Carthaki fashion that forced her to keep her head perfectly balanced.

Kalasin headed into the gardens, where she was supposed to be taking tea with her delegate and the Tortallan nobles from the embassy. The gardens were quite small, but shady, more suited for quiet enjoyment than for a tea party. The centrepiece was a stone fountain, carved into the shape of two swans poised for flight.

She was the last to arrive. After greeting her delegate and ensuring that they were comfortable in their temporary home, Kalasin went to talk to Isaaru and his staff. Remembering her manners, ground into her since she was a little girl, she gave her thanks for their hospitality, which Isaaru gracefully accepted.

She was interested to discover that many of Isaaru's younger staff, though born in Tortall, had been raised in Carthak.

"I came here when I was only six or so," explained Vin, who was younger than Kalasin and the most talkative of the group. "My parents came to Carthak as ambassadors for Tortall. Keela," she motioned to the other woman in the group, "came to join her aunt Varice, who works as the Emperor's event planner."

"Varice Kingsford?" Kalasin asked eagerly. She'd heard of her, from her aunt Daine (though not from Numair).

Vin nodded. "She comes here to check on Keela sometimes, but you'll probably meet her at the palace, when you tour. She organised that, too."

"What about Ched and Haid?" Kalasin asked, though she could guess, from the robes that the two nobles wore.

"They came to study at the University," replied Vin, confirming her guess. "Haid is Isaaru's nephew, he came with him when Isaaru was appointed as head. Ched had already graduated from the University in Tortall, but when he heard that Numair Salmalin used to study here, he packed his bags and came here. He really looks up to Numair," she added unnecessarily. "If he hears that you're on speaking terms with him, he'll interview you for hours on end."

Kalasin smiled. She'd known that Numair was a black robe mage, one of the most powerful in the Eastern Lands, but there were times when he certainly didn't act like it. Like when he misplaced his books, or when Alanna tried to talk him into cutting his hair short.

Her reverie was cut short when a figure hurried into the room, heading straight for Isaaru. There was a moment of confusion as everyone turned, trying to see who it was, then bows and curtsies as they recognised their Emperor.

Kaddar was dressed informally, in a clean white shirt bearing the symbol of Carthak, with plain breeches and boots. Unlike in the presentation in the morning, he was accompanied by only a sole attendant. He responded to the bows with a nod of his head, signalling the return of the conversation, then turned to Isaaru, who looked puzzled. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to talk to Kalasin. Do you know where she is, or could you find her for me?"

Isaaru beckoned to Kalasin, she stepped towards them and dropped her skirts in a curtsy, wondering what the Emperor wanted with her.

Kaddar's eyes widened when he saw her, then he gave a short bow, as low as his station would permit him. "Your Highness, I must apologise to you." When Kalasin made a noise of confusion, he said, "If you recall, I was going to take you on a tour around the palace tomorrow. However, important matters have come up within the Council, which as Emperor I must deal with. My sister, Countess Nadereh Iliniat will show you the sights instead."

Kalasin waited for a moment, expecting that Kaddar would give a more dramatic announcement, then realised he had finished and stared at him in surprise. _You came all the way here just to say that? _"Y-your Majesty, it's no problem at all. You didn't need to trouble yourself by coming here personally."

Kaddar's mouth twisted into a wry smile. He seemed mush more relaxed than he had at the presentation. "Well, I wanted to meet you too," he said, startling her with his straightforward reply. "Even if it was just for a short while. Daine wrote a lot about you."

"She did?"

"She said you were a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and if she heard I wasn't treating you well she wouldn't hesitate to destroy the palace again," he replied with a grin. "Though–"

"Your Majesty, the lords of the Council clamour for your attention," Kaddar's servant interrupted anxiously. Kaddar heaved a sigh. "Your Highness, I must take leave of you now," he said. "I hope you enjoy your tour of the palace tomorrow, and that become better acquainted at another time." And with another crisp bow, he left, leaving Kalasin to her own confused thoughts.

_He's more than he appears._

-

Names (Jamin, Vin, Keela, Ched, Haid) were taken from… does anybody already know? The Waterless Sea by Kate Constable. I loved the names – they seemed perfect for Carthak – and I couldn't resist. Issaru is the name of one of the summoners in FFX.

hanakazari


	3. Palace Tour

**Palace Tour**

-

Kalasin woke before dawn the next day. For a moment, she panicked as she saw the shadows of the unfamiliar room, then calmed as she remembered the events of the day before. The night air was warm in Carthak, or at least warmer than she was used to. Which would explain why her blankets were strewn all over the floor, most probably thrown off in her sleep.

Sighing, Kalasin climbed out of bed. The marble was cool under her feet as she gathered up the covers and propped them back on the edge of her bed, then crept over to the window, sliding it open. Below her, Carthak city lay sleeping. Few lights burned in the city, or from the palace, the only sound disturbing the silence the quiet murmur of the River Zekoi. Various boats were moored to its banks, bobbing up and down in the slow current. Kalasin was surprised by the serenity of the scene, a huge contrast to the normal noise and general chaos that reigned over the city in the day. It was so peaceful…Kalasin's eyes slowly began to close, and she slumped in the window seat, leaning against the cool glass of the window. Before she knew it, she was asleep again.

Kalasin was awoken much later by a maid knocking at the door. The sun had already risen, washing the room in gold. Kalasin was surprised to find herself curled on the floor – she must have slipped from her position in the window seat. She sat up reluctantly, wincing as her muscles protested after spending the night in an awkward position.

After a moment, she directed the maid to come in and managed to stumble over to the adjoining bathroom, where she washed her face and cleaned her teeth.

When she emerged five minuted later, she found that the maid had already straightened the bed and set out her clothes for the morning. Since Kalasin would have to change again after breakfast, it was one of her plainer ones – a small blessing in the rigid social customs of Carthaki society. She slipped into it quickly, and after a quick brush of her hair, Kalasin went to join the rest of her delegate at the dining hall.

It was an informal setting, she was relieved to note, with groups of up to ten people gathered around several circular tables. Servants had already set out breakfast on some of these tables, a range of typically Tortallan foods – freshly baked bread, fruit, and pancakes dripping with honey. Delicious smells wafted towards her, and Kalasin suddenly realised how hungry she was.

Isaaru sat at one of the tables, together with Vin and his several of his other staff. He stood as he saw Kalasin, beckoning for her to join them. Kalasin did so with gratitude. While she was respected among her people, she didn't have any real friends among the ministers her father had sent with her, who were mostly conservative and much older than her.

"Morning, your Highness," Vin said brightly when she saw Kalasin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks to your kind hospitality," Kalasin replied politely. As soon as she was seated, Isaaru signalled for a servant, who immediately began to serve the food. Kalasin murmured her thanks and started to eat.

Vin made a dismissive sound. "There's no need to be so formal with us, your Highness. Just tell us what you think. If we don't know what's wrong, we won't be able to improve things."

"Vin!" Issaru said sharply. "While it is true that Kalasin may speak in whatever manner she wishes to us, you, at least, should be more polite when you address her Highness."

"I was just trying to be friendly!" Vin protested, but submitted under her superior's stern gaze. "I'm sorry," she said to Kalasin. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Kalasin smiled. Vin was probably the most forthright person she'd met in the whole embassy. "You're forgiven, but only if you stop calling me "Your Highness". It's Kalasin," she said firmly.

Isaaru looked disapproving, but Vin beamed. "Kalasin it is." She took a bite from her sausage, chewed furiously, then remarked, "So today's your first full day in Carthak." When Kalasin nodded, she said, "You're taking the palace tour today?"

Another nod.

"With the Countess for your tour guide, too," Vin said. She shook her head, looking sympathetic. "Good luck!"

Kalasin looked at her in alarm. While she had been eager to see some of Carthak's famous sights, she had also been nervous about meeting her future sister-in-law, and Vin's warning, however light-hearted, hadn't helped her self-confidence at all.

"Ah, don't do that, Vin," one of the table's other occupants (Ched? Haid? Kalasin couldn't quite remember) said. He was dressed in white mage's robes, trimmed with red, and looked to be in his early twenties. He turned to Kalasin with a reassuring smile. "The Countess isn't as bad as Vin makes her out to be. "She may seem to be a little, well, strict –"

"Strict!" Vin snorted in disbelief. "She's almost as bad as –"

"But she's not that bad, really," the young man said loudly, speaking over Vin. "She's intelligent, for one. University educated – graduated with two degrees at only eighteen – and she still visits from time to time supervising some of the field expeditions. Along with that, she manages both her own estates and her brother's. If she decides she likes you, you'll have a staunch supporter for life."

"That's easy for you to say, Haid," Vin complained. "She didn't lecture you for over an hour about the value of historical relics."

"The Countess has never liked Vin, ever since she accidentally broke one of the ceramic statues at a display at the University," he told Kalasin with a barely concealed grin. "It was estimated to be close to three hundred years old, and priceless in both terms of both archaeological and monetary value."

"They managed to fix it, though," Vin said hurriedly, seeing the dismayed look on Kalasin's face. "You wouldn't be able to tell it from the other statues."

Kalasin nodded, unconvinced, and Haid laughed. Vin scowled and the two started bickering. Isaaru, looking exasperated at such "vulgar behaviour", as he described it, apologised and told her that this happened pretty much every morning. Kalasin shook her head and smiled. She didn't mind – it reminded her of the way her two brothers used to fight about everything, from who got to use the bathroom first to who got to ride which horse.

Kalasin finished her breakfast and stood up, passing her plate to a servant as she did so. She thanked Isaaru for the meal, then headed to her rooms to prepare for the day. She changed into the dress that the maids picked out from her wardrobe, then with a sigh of resignation, sat down at her vanity table, where maids had set out a huge array of items, including curling irons, various brushes and elaborate pins.

It took them barely ten minutes to arrange and style her hair in another of their beautiful, intricate hairstyles that the Carthaki ladies were so fond of. Feeling the beginnings of a headache throbbing in her skull, Kalasin carefully made her way to the front gate of the embassy, where Nadereh would be meeting them.

She hoped her father fully appreciated how much she was suffering for Tortall.

-

Kalasin's first impression of the Countess was one of awe.

Countess Nadereh Iliniat radiated wealth and authority, as befitted the sister of the Emperor. Along with her mother, the Princess, she set the trends at the Imperial Court and as a result, her hair was styled in an arrangement far more elaborate than Kalasin's. She was dressed in a black variation of a mage's robes, which were wider at the hems and sleeves. Traditional Carthaki designs in shades of red chased their way up her robe in the form of painstakingly perfect embroidery.

The Countess's eyes were heavily outlined in kohl, and she watched impassively as Kalasin dipped a nervous curtsy in front of her, then gave a short nod in response. "In the place of my brother the Emperor, I will show you the sights of the palace," Nadereh said. Her voice was rich and cultured, carrying only a hint of Southern accent. "If you will follow me to the carriages…" Without another word, she swept down the pathway. The guards followed her swiftly; Kalasin and her party had to hurry to catch up.

It was a short ride to the palace, but in the presence of the Countess, it was an extremely awkward one. Kalasin could think of nothing to say to Nadereh that would not make her sound like an excited child or a shallow fool, and so she kept her mouth firmly shut the entire trip. Nadereh evidently considered herself above making conversation, so they spent most of the journey in silence.

Thankfully, they arrived at the main gates to the palace only minutes later. Kalasin climbed out of the carriage, taking in the view. The Imperial Palace looked even more magnificent close up. She had read that Kaddar had retained the design used in the construction of the old palace. As a result, the palace had been rebuilt into the image of the setting sun.

A tap on her shoulder brought Kalasin back to reality. Nadereh stood beside her, watching as the guards laboured to open the massive gates. When Kalasin looked questioningly at her, the Countess asked, "Is there anything in particular you wish to see? I planned a schedule, but if there is something you wish to see that is not already planned, then I need to allow time for it."

Kalasin hesitated a moment. "Only the library, and also the crystal rooms." The library was renowned as a great store of information, and the crystal rooms were known as an excellent focus of powers for the Gift. She had heard various students at the University speak of both places with great enthusiasm and had always wanted to see them for herself.

Nadereh nodded in satisfaction. "They have already been accounted for. Very well. If there is nothing else, then please follow me." She led the way into the palace. Kalasin followed a few paces behind her. After that came her delegate, with the guards bringing up the rear.

Nadereh led them quickly through the reception, auditorium and the Emperor's throne room. She gave brief explanations into architecture, construction time and the value of the various antiques and artworks contained in the room as at they walked. As they walked, Kalasin began to get an idea of just how large the palace was. The Tortallan palace was nothing to be sneezed at, yet the Imperial Palace had to be at least twice its size, which explained why Nadereh kept them going at such a punishing pace. Kalasin rarely got more than a glimpse into most of the rooms. However, there were some rooms that were too interesting to go by without more than a glance. First of these was the gallery.

The gallery consisted of numerous paintings, mosaics, tapestries and sculptures by some of the most talented artists in the Eastern Lands. They featured a variety of subjects; scenes from life in Carthaki, native flora and fauna, even famous foreign monarchs. Though she had never been a particular art enthusiast in Tortall, these works intrigued her and Kalasin stopped to admire each one.

Hanging on the eastern wall was a series of panels featuring famous Carthaki leaders. Going through the descriptions located at the bottom of each canvas, Kalasin was interested to note that the general of the Tenth Division was from Ilinait House. Looking up at the proud features of Gazanoi Iliniat, she thought she could see the similarities between the late Prince and his daughter.

Moments later Nadereh appeared at her side, looking impatient. "If you are finished here, perhaps…" her voice trailed off as her gaze followed Kalasin's to the portrait on the wall. Kalasin felt the Countess stiffen, then look away.

"He was a hero," Nadereh said abruptly. "He was killed putting down rebellions in Siraj. The rebels had been getting stronger; everyone knew it, but the Emperor thought that only one division would be enough." She turned away, sounding bitter. "In the end it was only thanks to Father that the entire Division wasn't completely wiped out."

When Nadereh spoke again, she seemed to have recovered completely, her voice returning to its usual sharp tone. "In any case, we cannot linger. There is still much to see before lunch." With that, she marched away, leaving Kalasin to trail behind after her.

They passed through several more rooms and hallways before the Countess paused again in her brisk stride, this time stopping before a tall marble arch which marked the entrance to the palace library. Inside, rows and rows of shelves stretched towards the roof. These contained a wide variety of books, Kalasin saw, from books that were produced several centuries ago to some of the latest writings of Masters in Eastern Lands.

But according to the Countess, this was barely half of the collection that had belonged to the library in the original palace. As the Countess told them, several years ago, Daine's prehistoric friends had collapsed most of the eastern side of the palace (which had included the library) in search of the Emperor Mage and a way to stop the war. In the aftermath, many of the palace scholars were forced to pick through the rubble of the library, salvaging what they could from the wreckage. Even after that, they discovered that many of the texts were completely destroyed, while others had taken months of careful restoration to return them to their original state. From the way she spoke, it was clear that Nadereh did not approve of the Wildmage, and even less of her actions.

Kalasin noticed many of her company bristling – not because of the criticism of Daine (they were conservatives, and Kalasin got the feeling that most of them probably agreed with the Countess), but due to subtle insult to Tortall and the implied notion that Tortall was a barbaric country that did not care for the learning or arts.

She noticed Lord Ivan of Wellam, one of the more outspoken diplomats, open his mouth for an angry reply; Kalasin quickly cut him off. "Daine has given her regrets for the loss to Carthak," she said in her most diplomatic voice, though she strongly suspected that was not the case. Though they were often impulsive, Daine was rarely sorry for her actions, and in this case they were probably justified.

"While she is sorry for the loss of learning to Carthak, and to the world, it must be acknowledged that Veralidaine did what she had thought was necessary at the time," Kalasin continued. "What is past is past, and we can ask no more of her." Though her words were confident, Kalasin cringed inwardly as she realised this was hardly going to help her establish good relations with her future sister-in-law.

The silence stretched for a long moment. Several students and mages, who had been using the library before they came in, seemed to sense the conflict and turned to stare at the two nobles. Both Tortallans and Carthaki held their breath as the Countess considered the Princess, eyes locking onto hers.

Nadereh finally made a dismissive sound and looked away. Kalasin sighed in relief. This triggered a quiet murmur of chatter as the room's occupants conversed with their neighbour over the dramatic exchange. Kalasin retreated to a corner with a book.

It was over an hour before the Countess came to get her. As before, Nadereh acted as if nothing had happened, and Kalasin followed her lead. Besides, Nadereh hadn't seemed angry the last time – just thoughtful, which was slightly reassuring.

The Countess guided them to one of the various dining halls located in the palace. Though the Countess told them that this was one of the lesser ones, rarely used by the Emperor and his court, it was still beautiful, the main feature being a sizeable chandelier, dripping with topaz and gold.

Slaves brought in the food, serving the Countess and Kalasin first, then the Tortallan delegates. The guards had disappeared to eat with their comrades in their own mess halls, though Kalasin noticed that armed guards still stood by the doors and in the appropriate niches in the walls.

Kalasin was disappointed to see that slavery was still alive and thriving in Carthak, but not really surprised. From what she had gathered from Daine and Numair, as well as her own observations, it seemed that Kaddar and his family weren't cruel, in particular, just not very concerned with the lives of the slaves. It was in the way they were brought up, she supposed. In Tortall, the King had been adamant that his children learned about the lives their subjects and as a result Roald and Kalasin had worked in the stables, kitchens and scullions. As they grew older, this expanded to include the occasional trip to the Rogue's Court, but only escorted by George or Thom. There were plenty of people eager to take advantage of the realm's heir and oldest princess.

Due to the presence of the Emperor's sister and a foreign princess, the meal presented to them was magnificent. Kalasin had to struggle to get through the five-course Carthaki-style luncheon, which included smoked salmon, stuffed antelope and roasted swan.

When they finished the meal, it was already well into the afternoon. They rested for a short while, all the time it took for Nadereh's guards to reassemble. Nadereh then took them to the crystal rooms.

These rooms lay in a separate branch of the palace, on the side furthest away from the University. Even warded, there was a risk that the intense magical concentration of the rooms could disturb some of the more delicate workings of the scholars who worked at the University.

Nadereh paused at the huge stone door. Long, flowing designs snaked across the two halves, flaring briefly as Nadereh formed a sign with a glowing fingertip. Kalasin started – she hadn't realised that the older woman was Gifted – but her mind immediately dismissed this fact as the two halves slowly opened to reveal a wonder spectacular enough to rival the Black City itself.

The entire room was constructed in the likeness of one of the caverns in the Roof of the World. The only light came from the tiny lamps that sat in various nooks and crannies around the walls. They burned with soft white light, creating an almost ethereal effect as they illuminated the crystals that decorated the entire cavern.

The crystals were everywhere, clustering in groups as they hung from the ceiling, grew from the cave floor or even sprouted from the walls. They reflected the light, sending it back dancing over the walls in a dizzying display of coloured light

Water sprayed from miniature waterfalls which were set in the rock, cascading down into still, clear pools at ground level. They produced a quiet rushing sound, amplified by the vast spaces of the cavern. It gave a restful, reassuring effect; Kalasin closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the tranquillity of the cavern.

They followed a narrow path which wound through the caves, Nadereh talking as they went. "It took Carthaki mages eight years to create these caverns, which are based on several caves located near the Roof of the World. Much of the room is the work of illusion mages –" Nadereh passed a hand through a wall in order to demonstrate – "however, the crystals themselves are real. They were gathered from a chain of caves in Jindazhen, in the west. They have immense magical properties – they store magic extraordinarily well, and are excellent for use in scrying. Overall, the worth of these crystals alone is probably worth about a fifth of the total value of the Palace."

Curious, Kalasin drew on her Gift, sending it into the closest crystal in a stream of light. The crystal shimmered for a moment, then absorbed the magic, its colour changing to a deep blue sapphire to match the magic contained within it. She gave a brief tug, and the magic streamed back into her smoothly. Nadereh was certainly right about the properties of the crystals – they worked almost as well as the black opals that Numair had given her for her birthday.

Nadereh nodded in approval, then with a practised wave of her hand, she projected an image of Thak's Gate into a larger crystal that hung above them. The Tortallan delegate murmured among themselves, impressed. Kalasin looked up at Nadereh. "I didn't know you had the Gift."

"I specialise more in the historical branches of magic," she admitted. "It leans more towards restoration, reconstruction, and tracing. Not much use in practical terms, but it is essential during archaeological discoveries." With another wave of her hand, she dispelled the image, then beckoned to the others. "I'm afraid we must move on."

The group followed her out of the caverns, and into bright sunlight on the other side. Kalasin blinked, surprised; it took her a moment to realised they were no longer in the palace, but in the grounds surrounding it. Nadereh gave them a moment to recover, then took them to observe the more practical aspects of running the palace.

In the next two hours, they visited an amazing array of workshops, kennels, forges, temples, kitchens and training yards. Most of the workers here were slaves, though their supervisors were paid servants. Kalasin barely managed to conceal her distaste, struggling to hide it behind a mask of indifference. Her ministers did the same. Though none of them approved of slavery, once Kalasin became Empress, it would be far easier (and safer) for her to begin to make changes to the system. With tensions with Scanra increasing, now was not the time to risk the wrath of their powerful neighbour.

Not surprisingly, Kalasin found that she liked the stables the best. She had always liked horses; Buri had said that it was probably her K'mir blood. No matter what, horses would always remind her of Buri, and her mother.

Kalasin also lingered at the kennels, where the various hunting dogs ate, slept and played. As they entered the compound, a few of their number bounded up to say hello, prancing on their back legs as they begged to be patted. Kalasin grinned and leaned down to scratch their backs and rub their stomachs, causing them to wiggle in delight. Back in Tortall, she had owned a puppy named Denzel, a gift from Lord Wyldon for her eleventh birthday, and she had always taken special pleasure in greeting the dogs when they came back from hunting.

Kalasin was disappointed when Nadereh finally managed to drag her off to the next place.

They finished the tour sometime around six. It was early summer, so the sun was only just beginning to set as Nadereh saw them off at the gates, where carriages were waiting to escort the Tortallan guests back to the embassy.

Kalasin was physically exhausted from the walking, but mentally invigorated from the sights she had seen. Before she stepped into the carriage, she curtsied low to the Countess. "Thank you very much for the tour," Kalasin said. "It was fascinating, for both my delegate and for myself, and we appreciate the kindness and patience you have shown to us in its duration." She hesitated, remembering the incidents that occurred earlier that day, then added in a much lower voice, "And I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." She bowed her head briefly, then and climbed into the carriage.

Nadereh watched her go, then headed back to the palace, thinking. Her guards followed her, until she dismissed them with a wave of her hand. They bowed and left to rejoin their comrades at the mess hall. The Countess, on the other hand, continued to navigate the twisting maze of the palace halls, still deep in thought.

She paused at the door to the Emperor's study. Peering inside, she was surprised to see that her brother had not yet returned from the Council meeting. Sighing in exasperation, she checked to see that the hallway was empty, then reached for her Gift and quickly formed the magical symbols that would allow her to access the Emperor's room. All of the Emperor's chambers were warded with magical protections, a necessary precaution for any ruler.

When the door clicked open, Nadereh entered and settled herself into the comfortable leather armchair that Kaddar was so fond of. Now that the magical barriers were down, she rang the small silver bell and within seconds, a female slave appeared. She did not appear surprised in the least to see Nadereh sitting in her brother's office. "How may this unworthy one serve you, Nobility?"

"Get me a jug of cold water, and two glasses," Nadereh ordered. "Please," she added belatedly, remembering Kaddar's request for all nobles to treat their servants with respect. The slave nodded and bowed, disappearing back into the hall as she went to fulfil the Countess's request.

The slave returned several minutes later, bearing a silver platter and the items Nadereh had asked for. She was pouring the water into the glasses when Kaddar finally appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted. He looked surprised for a minute when he saw the door already open, then gave a wry smile as he saw his sister sitting in his seat.

Plopping into the seat opposite Nadereh with a sigh, Kaddar picked up a glass of water from the tray with a quick word of thanks. He dismissed the slave; she bowed and left the office, shutting the door behind her and unintentionally rejoining the circuit of magical barriers that protected the room.

Nadereh surveyed her brother above her glass of water. "You look tired. How was the meeting with the Council?"

"A waste of time, as usual. Though they've agreed to increase imports from the Yamani Islands, at least." Kaddar made a disgruntled sound. "They didn't need my presence as Emperor today. I could have taken the tour instead of listening to their quarrelling." Kaddar took a sip of water. "More importantly, how was the tour? What did you think of Kalasin?"

Nadereh considered for a moment. "She seems to be a good girl. She's lively, at least; better than those fragile dolls that Duke Zamak wanted you to marry last time." Her voice was scornful as she mentioned Kaddar's least favourite minister. "I don't think she'll give you any trouble –"

"Not like that." Kaddar interrupted his sister. Nadereh raised an enquiring eyebrow. Kaddar tried again. "I mean, what do you think of her, as your future sister?"

His sister stood, then went to the window, staring out at the setting sun. Kaddar couldn't read her expression, which was exactly as she intended. He sighed. He loved his sister dearly, but Nadereh could be incredibly frustrating at times.

Nadereh spoke at last. "Even if I didn't like her, I would still have to put up with her, wouldn't I?" She didn't sound as if she was really talking to him. "You're the Emperor, after all, and she's going to be your wife."

Kaddar suspected this meant that she liked Kalasin very much indeed.

-

A/N: Phew. Sorry for the long time between updates. It took me a long time to write that chapter. It's longer than usual, though. There are also some references to Lady Silvamord's Roses there, in the section concerning Gazanoi Iliniat.

Thanks go to Kit (Dark Elemental) for beta reading.

hanakazari


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Smoke and Mirrors**

-

Kalasin spent the rest of the week sightseeing. Together with her delegate, she visited menageries where native Carthaki animals were kept, experienced the bustling trade of the Carthak City marketplace and marvelled at the sophistication and learning of the Imperial University. Her tour guides generally alternated between Isaaru and Nadereh, with Kaddar too busy dealing with the escalating rebellion, which was beginning to extend its reach to the capital. While Kalasin understood the gravity of the problem, she couldn't help regretting that she could have spent that time getting to know Kaddar.

After the customary tours around Carthak had finally been completed, preparations for the wedding began in earnest. Kaddar had assigned a large proportion of the palace staff to organising the event. Since Carthak would be hosting the wedding, the Tortallans were not expected to contribute, and as a result, Kalasin was rarely given the opportunity to have her say on how the wedding would progress.

Since her presence was not required at the Imperial Palace, Kalasin spent most of her time at the Tortallan embassy. It was far more interesting and vigorous than she'd expected – there was always something happening, and the others were happy to include her in activities. Even Isaaru had stopped calling her "Your Highness", although he couldn't seem to bring himself to call her "Kally" like all the others did.

In any case, Kalasin was quickly absorbed into their group, helping Haid construct a simulacrum for his graduation project, watching in fascination as Ched performed one of his endless experiments, and staying up late at night, trading tales of exploits in Carthak with her own experiences in Tortall. For Kalasin, it was a welcome change from the deceit and duplicity of Court life, one which, regrettably, would not last.

-

Nearly two weeks after her infamous palace tour, Kalasin sat down to breakfast with her usual companions without her usual energy. Haid, looking up from his book to say good morning, frowned at her pale appearance. "Kally, are you sure you're all right? You've been like that since Monday – are you positive you don't want to see a healer?"

Kalasin shook her head. "It's only a passing thing – I'm sure I'll get better as I get used to living here." Vin passed her a plate, and Kalasin began to eat slowly.

Vin impaled a piece of sausage on her fork, then said, "Isaaru, I'll be going out to the city today. I need to buy some more supplies. Is there anything you need?" Her superior shook his head. "Haid, Ched? Anything you need?"

"I need more paper. And ink. And a good crystal, if you can find one. The simulacrum isn't nearly as stable as it should be. And if you're going by the university, there's a book I wanted to borrow as well…" Ched paused, then shrugged. "On second thoughts, maybe I'll just come with you."

Vin nodded and turned to Kalasin. "I don't suppose you'd like to come too, would you? I know you've already been, but I don't suppose you were able to buy or see much, with the Countess for your guide."

Isaaru looked up with a frown. "I don't think that's a good idea, Vin," he said. "She's not feeling well, and you know what Market City is like at this time." He hesitated, then added, "Besides, you've seen the reports from the palace. The rebels are moving into the capital now. It would be only too easy for them to recognise and attack Kalasin."

"She'll be wearing a veil," pointed out Vin. "And it's not like she'd be with the Countess, or anyone notable, so no one would know who she was. Besides, a bit of fresh air might do her some good."

Isaaru shook his head again. "Vin, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she demanded. "She'll be fine. Don't forget, I have the Gift too – I can protect both of us even if Kalasin doesn't feel up to it." The two of them continued to argue, until Isaaru reluctantly consented. "But if she looks even slightly more ill, bring her back here," he warned.

"Of course." Vin looked at Kalasin – so focussed was she upon her argument that she'd forgotten to ask whether Kalasin had actually _wanted _to go. "So how about it?"

Kalasin thought for a moment. She didn't really feel like going, but Vin and Ched would be with her, and Vin had tried so hard to persuade Isaaru to allow her to go… "Just wait a moment, while I get my things," Kalasin said as she stood up. She was rewarded by a brilliant smile from Vin.

"Excellent." The sixteen-year old stood as well, passing her empty plates to a maid. "Kally, Ched – I'll meet you outside in twenty minutes."

-

As promised, Kalasin met Vin and Haid at the embassy gates. Like Vin, she was dressed in the typical dress of a Carthaki lady, with accompanying veils. Ched was in his standard mage's attire. The markets were within walking distance from the embassy, so together, the three of them set off towards the bustling city.

Kalasin followed Vin as the girl persistently haggled with shopkeepers to purchase her goods at what barely half the original price. Ched bargained too, but with not nearly as much success as his friend. The two of them then took Kalasin around the market. They watched as women wove traditional Carthaki patterns into rugs, as nearby, other women dyed fabrics to be sold. Kalasin temporarily forgot her sickness when the three of them watched a camel auction, while Ched quietly explained how their various physical adaptations allowed them to survive for long periods in the desert. Vin helped her to pick out gifts to send to her family, while Ched browsed through several books he had picked out earlier.

They were just about to head home when a sudden explosion rocked the marketplace. Ched, Vin and Kalasin ducked instinctively as debris showered around them. The air was soon filled with thick, black smoke. Ched was shouting something, but Kalasin couldn't hear him over the screams and the roar of burning wood. Somewhere behind her, something collapsed with a crash that shook the ground. Vin tugged urgently on Kalasin's sleeve, pulling her into an awkward run, the three of them joining the throng of people fleeing the scene.

Once they were a safe distance from the fire, Vin shouted to Ched, "Take her back to the embassy! I'm going to see if I can help put out the fire!" Ched nodded tersely. Vin ran back towards the markets, a ball of water materialising in her hand. Ched then took a coughing Kalasin by the arm, half guiding, half carrying her down the road. He kept shooting looks back over his shoulder, obviously anxious to get back to the market to help.

"I can get back from here," Kalasin croaked, once the familiar gates of the embassy were in sight. Ched hesitated, unsure.

"I can't just leave you here –"

Kalasin waved off his protests with one arm, using the other to mask her coughing. Under normal circumstances, she would have stayed to help too, but she knew she was nothing but a hindrance in her current condition. "Go. I'll be fine."

"I'll do my best," he promised, then sprinted away.

Ched had need not have worried, however, because halfway down the road, Isaaru came dashing out the gates, flanked by his assistants, Keela and Jamin. He saw Kalasin stumbling towards them and immediately hurried to her side. Jamin and Keela picked her up without question and carried her the rest of the way to the embassy.

Isaaru guided her to a seat in the sitting room, signalling to a maid, who brought a tray of chilled water. He pressed a glass into her hand, waiting until she had finished drinking to start asking questions.

"Kalasin – are you feeling better?" When Kalasin nodded, Isaaru continued, "We heard the explosion from the embassy, and saw the smoke, but apart from that we had no idea what had happened. Why were you all alone? Where did Ched and Vin go?"

Kalasin explained what had happened. The drink of water had helped, but the smoke had left her head aching and she had to concentrate on her answers. Isaaru continued to question her thoroughly about her experience, until Kalasin finally made her excuses and trudged upstairs to her rooms.

From her window, she could see the scorched, smoking ground of the marketplace, and the tiny figures hurrying about, trying to rescue trapped people and put out the fire. Many were in the uniform of the Emperor's Red Legion, with occasional coloured specks that were mages. _Vin and Ched are somewhere down there too,_ she thought, and wished more than ever she could have been of more use.

She thought she heard Isaaru talking to Haid downstairs, then footsteps outside her door. But she couldn't be sure, because a moment later darkness swamped her and she slumped against the window seat, unconscious.

-

Kalasin awoke some hours later. She wasn't sure whether she had fallen asleep or passed out, but whatever the case, it had left her feeling a great deal better. Peering out the window, she saw that the fire had finally been put out, leaving only a black scar across the marketplace. People were picking among the rubble – shopkeepers or scavengers, Kalasin didn't know.

Judging from the darkening colour of the sky, it was just past sundown – she'd missed dinner, but she hadn't felt hungry anyway. Voices drifted from downstairs; Kalasin recognised them as Isaaru's and Vin's. She hastily washed her face and fixed up her hair, then went to join the others in the sitting room.

They both looked up when Kalasin appeared. Isaaru pulled out a seat for Kalasin, as Vin greeted her. "Feeling a bit better, Kally?"

"Very much, thank you. What about you? Are you all right?" She had noticed a blood-stained bandage wrapped around the girl's leg.

"I got hit by a falling beam when I was helping clear out the wreckage. Careless, really. Normally I would have healed it in an instant, except that I spent all my Gift and more moving things and conjuring water to put out the fire." Vin shifted slightly. "Haid and Ched are at the hospital now. It's a nightmare – hundreds of people were injured in the fire. Some of the injuries are horrific – people with their faces nearly burned off, some with huge gashes, broken bones… Worse thing is, Zaimid – that's the chief healer – he's in Siraj now. He was doing some special treatment for Princess Fazia. He won't be able to get back for another two days, at the earliest, and the hospital staff are short of hands as it is." She took a sip of her water. "Ched is at the hospital now, helping out. He says won't be back till tomorrow morning, at the earliest."

Kalasin bit her lip. If only she was well! She had plenty of training in healing, and had often helped Neal and his father in the infirmary. As it was, her sickness had left her Gift depleted and she could barely light a candle, let alone heal a person. She fought down her bitterness, instead turning to Isaaru. "Do they know what caused the fire yet?"

"The Red Legion report that it was just a typical market accident," Isaaru replied. "Someone knocked over a cooking stove into a box of blazebalm that a soldier was transporting."

"But you don't believe that," Kalasin said quietly, watching Isaaru's face.

"No," he admitted. "It sounds like a bad cover-up. For one, no soldier should have been carrying blazebalm through the streets. Normally they're transported in special containers designed so that incidents like that don't happen. And I don't like how you were at the market at the time. I know you were careful with your veils, but it is possible that someone could have caught a glimpse of your face, when you were sampling food or perfumes, for example. In any case, it seems like too big a coincidence for me." He stopped. "I don't mean to alarm you, but I think that from now on, you should be more careful. Stay here or at the palace as much as possible."

"I will," she promised. As her father had explained to Kalasin before she'd come to Carthak, as Empress, she would not only be stabilising Kaddar's reign – she would also be providing him with heirs. The rebels would see assassinating her as a necessary step to take to avoid Kaddar gaining more power. The idea that someone wanted to kill her wasn't new, but it still sent shivers down her back.

Isaaru rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I think I'm going to bed now. Kalasin, the maids left some food for you in the dining room, if you're hungry." He strode off to his own rooms, leaving her alone with Vin.

The sixteen-year old offered her a weary smile. "I should get some rest too, if you don't mind." She stood up, then paused and bowed deeply in the manner of a courtier. "Kally, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I didn't think. Forgive me."

Kalasin looked at her in alarm. "Please, don't apologise. You did the right thing. I returned here safely and you probably saved a lot of lives by going back to help."

Vin's face flashed with something unrecognisable, then it was gone. "Thank you," she said simply, and left, leaving Kalasin to contemplate the day's happenings alone.

-

Ched and Haid returned two days later, exhausted but satisfied with their work. They had only lost seventeen patients out of the near three hundred who had arrived at the hospital, and though many of the survivors would be scarred or maimed for life, at least they were alive.

Word about the fire spread quickly. Kaddar stepped up security measures: now, ten of the Red Legion stood guard at the embassy at all times. To her surprise, she also received a short note from her father, informing her that he would be contacting her shortly. Word of the fire had finally reached Tortall.

Kalasin spent the rest of that day preparing for the meeting. Jonathan would be using the mirror to scry her – it was one of their pre-arranged plans that they had put into place in case of an emergency. The mirror had been one of the few furnishings Kalasin had brought with her from Tortall – it had been specially ordered from one of the best metalworkers in the palace, and imbued with magics that strengthened communications over long distances. Jonathan had a matching one that he kept in his and Thayet's quarters.

So she was surprised when it was Roald who appeared in the mirror late that night, not her father. Her brother looked tired and grave, but his face brightened a little when he saw her. "Kally? Can you hear me?"

"Yes – yes, I can." She almost cried with relief, seeing his kind, familiar face again. "You look so tired – are you getting enough sleep? I thought it would be Father contacting me. Did something happen? Is he sick? What about Mother, is she well?" Seeing Roald's slightly bemused expression, Kalasin managed a smile. "Sorry. It's just that I've missed you all so much."

"I know," Roald replied gently. "Father had an emergency meeting with his Council, and couldn't come. He sends his apologies." He took a breath, then said, "We heard about the fire in Carthak. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. But there were so many others who were injured, Roald, and I couldn't do _anything_, because my Gift was so –" She stopped herself just in time. There was no need to worry Roald any more than she had to, especially with her brother already looking so weary. "Tell me, what's happening at home? Isaaru mentioned something about Scanra a few days ago…"

"Yes. Father's declared war on Scanra, finally. Myself and the other knights are moving to the border as soon as the pass opens." At the look of concern on her face, he added, "Please don't worry about me. I doubt I'll have much of a chance to fight, anyway. I overheard Father talking to Lord Wyldon last knight." He tried to hide the bitterness and disappointment in his voice, but Kalasin had known him too long to be fooled.

"Roald," she began, but he cut her off, saying, "I expect you'll want to hear about the others."

Roald described some of the happenings in her absence – Jasson had just begun his page training; meanwhile, Liam had passed his final exams and was awaiting selection as a squire. Lianne and Thayet were busy overseeing selections of new Riders.

"And Alan and Aly have just arrived in Corus, ready to wreak havoc on the Court," concluded Roald. Kalasin laughed. "And Numair says that he'll come to check on you before he flies north with Daine, so that's something to look forward to." He paused suddenly, head tilted towards something she couldn't see. Roald nodded briefly, then turned back to Kalasin.

"Kally, I'm sorry – I have to go now. One of the lords wants to see me about something. I'm sorry I didn't have time to discuss Carthak with you, but I'm sure it was very interesting." There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he said it. "Take care, Kally. I love you."

Then he was gone.

Kalasin stared at the mirror for a moment longer, surprised at his sudden departure, then slowly covered it with a cloth. Quietly, as to not wake the others, Kalasin made her way outside to think.

-

It was Vin who eventually found her on the terrace, watching the clouds drifting across the moon. Deep in thought, Kalasin did not even look up as Vin came to sit next to her.

"That's not safe, your Highness."

Kalasin started. "Oh – Vin. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you, Kally. Didn't Isaaru tell you to be more careful?" She sounded awkward, obviously still feeling guilty that she had left Kalasin during the fire.

"I'm sorry. I will be."

"All right, then." The two of them sat side by side for a moment, just watching the stars.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know," Kalasin told her. "I'm thinking, that's all."

"Someone has to look out for you, don't they?" Vin smiled at her, and the ice was broken. Vin twisted her fingers and muttered something under her breath, and golden butterflies streamed from her fingers, fluttering towards the moon.

"Beautiful," breathed Kalasin, reaching out to touch one. It flickered for a moment, then passed through her fingertips and continued to flutter onwards.

"Just an illusion," admitted Vin. "I used to work on as one of the Emperor's entertainers, to earn a bit of extra money for the family. That was in Ozorne's day, of course, when taxes were ridiculously high and even nobles had to be careful about what they spent."

Kalasin blinked, suddenly tired. The butterflies were becoming blurred, and her eyelids were feeling so heavy… "You… spelled me…" she managed to get out, before she finally lost the battle for consciousness.

"Yes," said Vin agreeably, once she was sure she was asleep. "You'll need the rest, after all." She gazed at the sleeping girl for a moment, then carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

Outside, the butterflies extinguished themselves in the night.

-


	5. Line up the pieces

**Line up the pieces**

-

Kalasin woke the next morning feeling refreshed, optimistic and generally a great deal better than the day before. She made a mental note to thank Vin for whatever it was she had done, but she wasn't present at breakfast. Haid told her she had gone to visit some friends who lived in the city and probably wouldn't be back until late – "Dinner, knowing Vin."

"But you could come to the palace with me if you like," Haid offered. "The hospital is still short of staff, and there are plenty of things for you to do, even without your Gift. If you feel well enough, that is. And I guess I'd better ask Isaaru if you're allowed."

After two dull days at the embassy, Kalasin was only too happy to be able to do something at last. Isaaru, on the other hand, was reluctant to let her out of his sight. "It might be boring," he said, "but at least it's safe." Eventually they reached a compromise – Kalasin could go, but only with an escort. Preferably armed.

The ride to the palace was short. Barely half an hour later, Kalasin stood at the doors to the hospital ward, accompanied by Haid and two burly, stony-faced guards.

Fully aware that the presence of two armed guards was hardly subtle, least of all in a hospital ward, Kalasin quietly tried to persuade her escort to stay outside. The guards, however, were adamant.

"Lord Isaaru made his orders clear," the taller one – Tarik, she remembered – said steadily. His partner nodded. "We are to accompany you wherever you go."

"No one is going to attack me in a _hospital_."

"We have our orders," Tarik repeated.

Kalasin and Haid looked at each other exasperatedly. "Nothing much we can do about it," Haid said at last, and pushed open the door.

The reception was in a state of general disarray. Even two days after the initial crisis, it was crowded and noisy, buzzing with anxious family members, stressed healers and agitated nurses. Haid cut through the chaos to the front desk, where a secretary was sorting through a pile of papers. She looked up at their approach.

"Oh, Haid. You're back." She gave him a quick smile, then glanced at Kalasin and bowed. Kalasin was anonymous with her veils, but with her guards, it was obvious that she was someone important.

"Lord Zaimid came back just a while ago," the secretary said. "He's gone to the critical ward to check on the patients. He also wants to see if he can do something about Master Ahmed's arm."

"I'll see if I can help," Haid promised. "But my lady here –" he gestured to Kalasin, "is unable to use her Gift right now. Is there anything else she could do?"

"Ihsan would welcome extra hands in the burns ward," the secretary replied. She got up. "I can take you there, if you like."

"Thanks." Haid turned back to Kalasin and the guards. "I'd better go and see if Zaimid needs any help. We'll meet back here in, say –" he looked over at the clock on the wall, "two hours? We can go back to the embassy for lunch."

Kalasin agreed. The secretary showed her to the burns ward, shooting her curious looks along the way - no doubt puzzled as to why an important lady would spend her time helping out at a hospital. In Tortall, the Queen had made charity fashionable; obviously, it wasn't a common practise in Carthak. Kalasin added that to her growing mental list of reforms for Carthak.

After another hushed but intense argument with her guards, (with eventually resulted in the latter reluctantly agreeing to wait for her outside the ward), they found Ihsan, talking to one of her patients, an elderly lady whose frail torso was wrapped in bandages. The healer was probably only in her thirties, but her tired eyes and defeated posture made her look much older. Kalasin supposed if she'd seen as much hurt and suffering she'd probably look like that too. Duke Baird certainly did.

The secretary made a brief introduction, (referring to her only as "a generous volunteer") then left. Ihsan greeted Kalasin gratefully, and after instructing Kalasin on basic practical tasks, she set her to making beds and doing the mid-morning rounds. As Ihsan explained, this freed up the other healers, meaning that they had more energy to perform healings.

Kalasin moved methodically around the rooms, checking on patients. Her grip on her Old Thak wasn't perfect, but it was enough to get along, and most of the patients spoke some Common. The two patients she checked on were sleeping; the other was already attended by a healer. The third patient she visited, however, was awake. She was a middle-aged woman, close to Ihsan's age, Kalasin guessed. Her torso and limbs were swathed in bandages that required changing; Kalasin called for a healer.

The healer was an apprentice, and worked carefully, but slowly. Kalasin talked to the woman as she worked, to keep her mind off her wounds. Her name was Faris, she learnt, and she had been hit by burning debris, when a neighbouring stall collapsed, leaving her skin blistered and burnt. Her husband had died three years ago, leaving her with four children. They had been at home when the fire broke out, and she hadn't seen them since.

"The neighbours are probably looking after them," Faris said. "I expect I will have to pay them for their troubles." She sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself.

"I could check on them for you, if you'd like," Kalasin offered, without thinking.

"Do you live nearby? I couldn't ask it of you otherwise." Her grateful tone gave her away, however.

"I'm staying at the Tortallan embassy."

"That's not too far, then." Faris said, relieved. She wrote down the address on a slip of paper, and handed it to Kalasin, who glanced at it, then tucked it away. Faris winced as the healer started to apply salve to the wound, then said, "So, tell me about life at the embassy. I hear our future Empress is staying there."

For a while after that, Kalasin talked a little about her life for the past few weeks, although she tried not to reveal her identity. Instead, she told Faris she was one of the diplomats who had accompanied Kalasin to Tortall. She talked about her visit to the imperial palace, the work at the embassy, and was telling her about Haid and his graduation project when the apprentice cut away the last strip of bandage. Kalasin was forced to move on to the next patient.

She continued in this fashion for another hour or so, clearing away food, refilling water jugs, making beds for more the mobile patients. The severity of some of the injuries shocked her. A little boy, caught in a stampede, had fractured his collarbone, broken his arm, bruised his lungs; an elderly man, trapped in a burning tent, had lost his arm; a young woman, a bazaar dancer, had burns to her legs and torso. Kalasin tried her best to cheer them up, but it was hard work. To them, she was foreigner, a stranger, and a noble to boot. What did she know of suffering?

Haid showed up a short time later. She was almost glad to see him; by that time she was tired and disappointed at the limits of her strength. Without complaint she reported back to Ihsan, who thanked her for her hard work, and saw her off. The guards rejoined them at the door.

As she walked back with Haid, the two guards trailing behind, she thought back on that day in Market Square. The death of so many livelihoods and lives; it seemed to Kalasin a high price to pay for the slight possibility of killing her. No rebellion would risk turning their people against them. So they must have had concrete evidence she would be at Market Square at the time. An uncomfortable idea flickered across her mind, but she brushed it off. She trusted everybody at the embassy and there would be no gain in it for anyone – Kalasin shook her head and kept on walking.

Isaaru was waiting for them at the embassy. He took one look at Kalasin's face and said, "I shouldn't have let you go."

"I'm fine," she protested. "It was a good learning experience. Besides, they're so short on healers – it's a good thing I went."

Isaaru looked sceptical. "It doesn't look like it did much good for _your_ health, if I may say so, Kalasin. Perhaps you should see a healer. I could arrange for a meeting with Zaimid, if you'd like."

Kalasin spent most of lunch convincing him that she really had benefited from her time at the hospital, and no, she didn't need to see a healer; she was acclimatising and it would pass soon enough. Even so, she retreated to her chambers for the afternoon, resting in the cool and quiet of her room.

As Haid had predicted, Vin reappeared halfway through dinner, with envelope in one hand and an empty basket in the other. She greeted them all cheerfully, then threw herself into a seat and helped herself to jellied eel and fried squid. Isaaru sighed but said nothing, having long given up on extracting any sense of formality from her.

"Letter's for you," she said to Kalasin between mouthfuls. "Met a servant on the way here. I told him I'd take it for him." She nodded at the envelope. "See what it says."

Curious, Kalasin slit the heavy paper open and shook it out. "Princess Kalasin of Conté," she read, "You are cordially invited to a charity dinner to be hosted in conjunction with his serene Highness, Emperor Kaddar Gazanoi Iliniat, Head of House Khazoi, etc. etc," Kalasin paused to draw breath, " – and Lord Zaimid Hetnim. The aim of this dinner is to fund the recovery of the victims of the recent Market Square blaze, the rehabilitation of the victims and the rebuilding of Market Square."

Kalasin looked up, confused.

"I don't understand."

Everyone looked back at her blankly.

"What don't you understand?" asked Haid, politely puzzled.

"What I mean is, who's the guest that everyone's going to pay to talk to?"

Vin looked at her incredulously. "_You_, of course! Well, you and the Emperor," she added as an afterthought.

"But why would they pay to see _me_? I mean, I would understand if it was the Lioness or someone special like that. But I'm not. And who would pay to talk to me? Nobles are the only ones with enough money to pay for this kind of dinner, and they would see me in court anyway."

Vin laughed, not unkindly. "You're the future Empress, that's why." She put down her knife and fork. "I don't know if you know this, but the thing about these dinners, Kally, is that not many people are invited. It's a very exclusive event. Wealthy merchants, lesser nobility who don't have the opportunity to associate with you in Court; those sorts of people would seize this opportunity to make connections and try to convince you to do all sorts of things for them."

"Oh." Kalasin looked back at the envelope. "It seems that I don't have much choice then. What am I supposed to do, exactly?"

"It's not much different from a normal state dinner, really." Ched spoke up. "Make polite conversation, enquire about everybody's health and fend off as many trade proposals as you can. Don't worry about it."

"Think about it this way," added Vin. "You'll get to talk to Kaddar too, which is something you've wanted to do since you first came here. Maybe it'll make you feel better about the wedding."

In the confusion after the fire, Kalasin had nearly forgotten about the wedding. Only two months to go, she realised, and she still knew nothing about Kaddar. Anxiety knotted in her stomach. She excused herself from the table early.

-

Weeks passed. The commotion created from the fire gradually died down; life began to resume its normal course. Kalasin did remember to ask Vin to visit Faris' children; Vin reported that their neighbours _had _looked after them for a time, until their mother managed to get word to their aunt. They were living with her now. Faris was still recovering in hospital, although she was much better than she was.

Ched and Haid spent a lot of their time shut up in their rooms, studying for their end of year exams. Isaaru and his staff began to prepare for the royal visit. Vin was involved in those preparations too. Kalasin was surprised. Then she wondered why she was surprised. After all, Vin had to be a member of staff for _some _reason.

Kaddar came to see her, once. The conversation was brief, awkward, but Kalasin appreciated the effort. She thought that maybe there was a still chance, after all.

After that, Kalasin ended up spending a lot of time indoors, reading, writing, or just walking in the courtyards. Her illness continued to plague her, although her Gift slowly returned, much to her relief. Kalasin took it as a sign that she was getting better and resisted Isaaru's appeals to see a healer.

One afternoon, she and Vin sat in the courtyard, discussing the summer festivals. "In Carthak, we pay tribute to the Graveyard Hag along with Mithros," Vin explained. "It's mostly an excuse for men to drink and gamble, though. We also honour provincial gods from Siraj, in honour of our Emperor. What about in Tortall?" she asked curiously. "What do you do there?"

Kalasin looked at her in surprise, then remembered: Vin had come to Carthak when she was six, and hadn't been back since.

"Well, we honour Mithros, at Midsummer, of course. My brother and I used to pay our respects together, at the temples in the city. After the festivals were over, the whole Court would move to the summer palace, by the seaside. Sometimes Daine – the wildmage-would be there, and she would call the seals." Kalasin paused. "It seems so long ago."

"Maybe that means you're getting used to it here." It was more a question than a statement.

"Maybe." Kalasin looked dubious. When Vin looked at her, she admitted, "It's hard. I still think about them all the time. But then I read the letters, and I see how much things have changed, even in two months. They've moved on with their lives, and I'm just staying the same."

"It just seems that way," Vin said quietly. "Things aren't the same without you, but you can't see that because you're not there. And you have moved on, too, but you can't see it, because you're _you_."

Kalasin sighed. "I know. I wish everything could have just stayed the same."

Vin put her arm around her and said nothing.

After a while, in an effort to cheer her up, she said, "It's too nice a day to be thinking unhappy thoughts." She pulled Kalasin to her feet, gesturing at the wide blue sky, the perfect white clouds. "Let's go find Haid and Ched. I'm sure they want to take a break from studying."

"But what are we going to do?" Kalasin asked in confusion.

Vin stopped dragging at her and grinned. "Go on a picnic, of course!"

"What?" Kalasin asked, laughing.

"No, really! The university has the best picnic grounds. We do it all the time, in summer."

"Don't the masters get angry?" Kalasin trailed after Vin.

"Not really. As long as you don't do it on the front lawn, where all the nobles and visitors can see you. Come on, let's see if the cooks have anything they can give us." Vin dragged Kalasin off.

Both Ched and Haid agreed to come, although they brought their books with them too. Vin had wheedled an assortment of cakes and sweets from the cooks, and was now carrying them carefully in a securely covered basket. There was no one to stop them: Isaaru was attending a meeting at the palace, and as Vin said, "No one would be stupid enough to attack you in a place full of mages."

Vin called for the carriage. Haid courteously helped Kalasin up, the rest of them clambering in after her. Kalasin couldn't really believe that this was happening all so fast. "Is she always this impulsive?" she muttered to Haid, who was sitting next to her.

"Always." Haid grinned. "I remember this time, when we were at the seaside and she decided that she wanted to go for a swim. So she just jumped in. She didn't have any of the proper clothing or anything. Completely ruined the gown. And then she pulled me in, too."

"I was _twelve_ at the time," Vin protested. "And it was _hot_."

"But she got a tongue-lashing from Isaaru after," Haid said, acting as if he hadn't heard her. "And then she had to help in the kitchen for a month; Isaaru said it was to teach her the value of hard work. That's how come the cooks know her so well." He nodded at the picnic basket.

Vin made a face. "Don't listen to him, Kally." She turned to Haid. "Well, what about that university excursion, when…"

The two of them continued to bicker until they reached the university. Ched descended first from the carriage, helping Kalasin down. Haid and Vin stepped down after them. The four of them made their way around the grand buildings, to the lawn at the rear. Vin had been telling the truth. Groups of students were sitting on rugs or on the grass, talking and laughing. Older masters sat on the stone benches in pairs or in small groups, discussing magic. "- findings in Yamut suggest an entirely different bone structure for the deinonychus," one was saying seriously.

"Those fossils have not yet been verified by the palaeontology department," the other master, a bald man in a red robe, replied, shaking his head.

The first persisted. "But the implications it could have for our understanding of their nature, their habits –"

Kalasin could have listened longer, but Vin called her over. She had spread out their ground cloth under the base of a shady tree. Haid was unpacking the food – cakes, tarts, muffins, sweet and savoury breads, various Tortallan candies. "Help yourself to whatever you want," he told Kalasin.

During her illness, she had lost nearly all of her appetite; her homesickness and the longing for familiar food overcame that now. Kalasin chose an apple pastry and propped herself against the tree to eat it. Ched sat nearby, frowning at his book as he nibbled at a muffin. Haid picked up a marzipan candy and handed his textbook to Vin. "Test me, please. Chapter five and six."

"I thought you came here to get _away _from studying," Vin said reproachfully. Nevertheless, she flipped open the book, scanning the pages. "Give me two examples of naturally occurring magical environments, and outline how and why they came about."

Kalasin closed her eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on her face. Distantly, she heard Haid reciting his answer, Vin correcting him, Ched telling the both of them to _be quiet, because I can't concentrate!_ Kalasin smiled to herself. Thank you, Vin, she thought silently. In her direct, optimistic way, Vin had tried to remind her that there were positive things about Carthak, too.

And this – the murmur of the fountains, the trill of the birds, the chatter of students, the bickering of friends - it wasn't home, Kalasin thought, but it was enough.

-

In her dream, she was back in Tortall, walking alone through deserted city streets. The shops were all open, yet they were eerily empty. The usual evening traffic was absent; there were no nobles strolling the streets; no commuters heading home after work. Even the shopkeepers had disappeared.

Kalasin kept walking. Past the clock tower, past the fountain, past the old main square, where she used to buy sweets with Aly. Finally, she reached the park, where to her relief, she found Vin, sitting on a bench.

"Vin?"

Vin did not turn. "Hello, Kally."

Kalasin approached her hesitantly. "What…what are you doing?"

"I'm feeding the crows."

And so she was; Kalasin could see them now, black shapes wheeling silently overhead. Vin tossed a scrap of meat to the ground; Kalasin flinched in disgust as the black shapes plummeted to the ground, crying out in their discordant voices.

"Why–"

Vin pointed. A chain snaked around her leg, binding her to the bench. "If I could, don't you think I would have escaped?" she asked, sadly.

Kalasin reached out to her, but the crows' shriek rose, and suddenly they were all around her, sharp beaks stabbing, black wings smothering –

"Kalasin?"

Kalasin tried to fight them off, hands flailing wildly, desperately. It seemed as if there was no end to this maelstrom –

"Kally!"

Kalasin jerked awake. Vin peered over her, looking worried.

"Are you all right?"

Kalasin mumbled something incomprehensible and rubbed her eyes blearily. She was no longer at the sunlit university grounds; instead, she was slouched in a darkened carriage between Haid and Vin as the carriage rattled down the road. Outside, the sun was setting, casting long shadows across the road. Kalasin sat up unsteadily, feeling disorientated.

"Sorry," Vin said. "I wouldn't have woken you, but we're almost there and I didn't think Haid could carry you again." She looked guilty. "Keela sent once of the servants to get us. I forgot that you had that charity dinner today. Sorry," she said again.

That woke her up. "Oh, no. You're joking."

Vin shook her head. "The maids are frantic."

Kalasin inhaled. "How long?"

Vin hesitated. "Not that long. An hour, maybe an hour and a half. You'll make it," she said, but she didn't seem convinced.

Kalasin closed her eyes and thought. It took twenty minutes to ride to the palace, fifteen at best. If they arrived at the embassy within the next ten minutes, that would leave her with thirty minutes to bathe and dress. Not good. Haid sat rigidly beside her, looking as tense as she did. She couldn't see Ched, but his silence was enough to tell her that he wasn't exactly in high spirits, either.

The carriage continued to clatter down the road, finally pulling up at the embassy. Kalasin jumped down from the carriage and hurried inside, the others following.

Keela was waiting in the reception, but maids whisked Kalasin away before she could say anything. Haid and Ched hastily disappeared into their respective rooms.

Vin had no such luck.

"Isaaru wants a word with you when you come back," Keela told Vin sternly, before she could slip away.

Vin paused mid-step, and winced. "I didn't know," she said, by way of explanation. "I thought it was later."

"You can explain that to Isaaru." Keela was unimpressed. Vin sighed but curtsied slightly in acknowledgment, then departed.

Meanwhile, Kalasin and the maids had reached her chambers. The maids worked at a phenomenal speed. Upon their urging, Kalasin was bathed and dressed within ten minutes; half an hour later her hair was curled, styled and pinned. There was no time to apply face paints, apart from the traditional outline of her eyes in kohl.

The maids lined up respectfully as Kalasin finally lowered the sheer silk veil and prepared to leave. They watched her anxiously as she smoothed out her dress and picked up her fan. Kalasin noticed, and paused in her passage to the door. They must have been on edge the whole afternoon, waiting for her to return. And as soon as she had, they had worked tirelessly to make her presentable to the Emperor.

She never had thanked them for their efforts, she realised guiltily.

"Thank you," she told them now. "All of you. For everything you've done for me."

The maids curtsied deeply in reply.

One of the senior maids stepped forward slightly. She bowed her head in deference. "We've done our best, your Highness," she said gravely. "It's up to you to do the rest."

-

Kalasin left the embassy resolute. Even if it's only a charity dinner, I've been given a chance to help people, she thought. And a chance to know my husband. She would have to make the most of this opportunity.

To her surprise, Vin was waiting in the reception, dressed simply but elegantly in a grey silk gown. She must have dressed nearly as fast as Kalasin had. As soon as she saw Kalasin, she hurried over to her. "It seems I'm always apologising to you," Vin said ruefully.

Her tone turned more serious. "But I really am sorry," Vin said, looking at her feet. "I didn't mean to ruin your dinner. I only wanted to make you feel better. I hope you can forgive me."

She looked so young, so dejected, Kalasin found it hard not to feel sorry for her. "Of course I can," Kalasin told her, linking her arm through hers. "Although, if I might ask, what are you doing here? I thought it was supposed to be strictly exclusive, or something like that."

"It's your first real function in Carthak, isn't it?" Vin asked. "I thought you might like some company. "Varice is Keela's aunt. She scrounged me up an invitation."

They stepped out into the warm night air. The carriage was ready and waiting, the horses shifting restlessly in their harnesses. The coachman opened the door for them, bowing.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Well, then." Kalasin took a deep breath. "Let's go."

-

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback and encouragement, and apologies for the long time it took to get this chapter out. It feels too much like a filler chapter to me, but it had to be written. Five more chapters to go.

Feedback please.


End file.
